The Tough Times
by cattagirl05
Summary: What would happen if Beatrice was abused her father Marcus, a respected leader of Abnegation, instead of Tobias. Tobias and Beatrice were best friends back in Abnegation but he transferred to Dauntless. When Tris transfers to Dauntless two years later will they be able to make everything the same as they were years ago? What if Tobias has moved on? Read the story to find out!
1. Choosing Day

**A/N Please don't be too harsh, it is my first FanFiction and I'm not a very good writer! All constructive criticism appreciated but please no hater comments! Please review and if you like it favourite as well!**

 **Beatrice/Tris P.O.V, Choosing Day**

I woke up to a throbbing head and and an excruciating pain in my back, memories of last nights beating flooding back. I yelped out as I tried to sit up, I had to sit up, after all I was lying on the stone, cold kitchen floor. Marcus hadn't bothered to move me, speak of the devil, suddenly, I heard an all too familisr thudding coming down the stairs, he was here.

"You finally woke up then, you worthless waste of space?" Marcus sniggered, clearly enjoying seeing me in constant pain.

"Yes, sir." I replied, knowing it wouldn't be smart to say anything else.

"WELL GET UP AND MAKE ME BREAKFAST THEN!" Marcus bellowed, making my head pound even more.

"I'm just about to, sir." I retorted, but as soon as the words left my mouth I realised mistake

He kicked my back right where he slashed with his belt last night and picked up a bread knife from the counter and made a deep cut in my arm, then he reached out for the salt.

"Please, no!" I screamed, already in incredible pain.

But he didn't stop, he just poured it on. I screamed harder than I think I ever had before. But one thing kept me sane, today was Choosing Day, the day I could finally join my best friend,Tobias, who was the only one who knew about my abusive father. He transferred to Dauntless 2 years ago and the day he left he told me I had to look after myself. My aptitude test was inconclusive, I got Erudite, Dauntless and Abnegation. But I knew even before the test that I was transferring to Dauntless, I had to escape Marcus. Tobais visits me once a week, Thursday at 4pm at the traintracks. However, last night Marus found a note given by Tobias and found us. I told Tobias to run, he didn't do it willingly but I made him. I promised him I would join him and I would be strong until then, so here I am.

Two hours later I was sitting in an Abnegation row at the choosing ceremony, waiting for my name to be called. Waiting to choose my future. I had switched off during Marcus' speech, as the leader of Abnegation he was obliged to make one. It makes me feel sick every time I see him wear his mask, pretending to be the kind, selfless Abnegation leader they know him to be. How niave of them not to see through him. Finally, I heard my name called over the tannoy,

"Eaton, Beatrice, please step forward and choose your faction."

I cut a deep slash in my hand and held my hand over the sizzling Dauntless coals, I gave Marcus a glare and a small smirk. I heard gasps all around the room as I jogged over to Dauntless but the Dauntless cheers overpowered the gasps and outraged cries. Soon, we were leaving the hall and running to jump on the train to my new home. I am Dauntless now and my father can only hurt me in memory...

 **A/N I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! There will be future ones! I am not going to be one of those annoying people who abandons their story! Thank you for reading! Next chapter will be in Tobias' point of view. Please also check out 'After Initiation' By ChildOfAthena64! She is awesome and so is her story!**


	2. A New Beginning

**A/N Thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed, favourited and followed this story! You guys are the best! Please tell your friends about the story and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Tobias/Four P.O.V**

I hope Tris is okay. I am a coward. A filthy, selfish, disgusting coward. I ran, as soon as I saw Marcus I ran. Even if she told me too I still sprinted away. I should have stood up for her, I am Dauntless, I am stronger than Marcus, so why was I scared? I should have taken her back to Dauntless with me, fed her, rested her. Yes, that's what she needed, food and rest. I should have taken her to the Dauntless Infirmary, they would have taken care of her burns, knife wounds, belt slashes, bruises, all of her many wounds but I didn't do any of that, I just ran. Marcus is a filthy, inhumane, disgusting human being and if ever get half a chance, I will kill him. I think all this while waiting for the first initiate to jump. Then a dark thought came into my mind, what if Tris is forced to stay in Abnegation by Marcus? What if she doesn't transfer?

Suddenly, as if on cue I see a bundle of blurred grey clothing in the net and a hear a laugh, not a nervous one but one of sheer enjoyment. I have waited what seems like a million years to hear that laugh! That's my Tris! Wait, what am I thinking? She isn't my Tris, yet. But now she is in Dauntless I can make a move! I step forward to help her out the net and am met by her piercing blue eyes staring into mine, confused! I let out a chuckle, I forgot I was still grinning like a maniac! I know what she wants her name to be so turn into instructor Four and make the announcement I have waited to make for a long time.

"First Jumper-Tris!" I then turn to her, tuck her blonde hair behind her ear and whisper, "My name is not Tobias and you don't know me." She gives me a confused and almost hurt look, my heart aches so I give her a reassuring smile as if to say, 'i love you, don't take this personally' at least, that's what I hope she thinks I said. I think she maybe did because her confused look disappeared and a smile replaced it!

After all of the initiates jumped I gave my opening speech I give them a tour of the compound. I examine Tris' beautiful face as she sees the pit. She is clearly in awe, I imagine mine was much the same when I transferred. We then have dinner and they go to their dorms.

As I lye in bed that night I finally realise that Tris transferred and she is in Dauntless! Her father can't hurt her anymore...can he? I move on from that thought and think my initiates. I think I remember the names of all the transfers, their old factions, features and their personalities. My initiates are:

Tris-Abnegation-Kind, beautiful, brave, my Tris

Christina-Candor-Friends with Tris, seems nice enough, checking out Will

Will-Erudite-Friends with Tris, checking out Christina

Peter-Erudite-Keeps making fun of Tris and her friends, horrible, forming a gang, looks strong

Al-Candor-Friends with Tris, doesn't really fit into Dauntless, seems alright though

Drew-Candor-In Peter's gang, horrible, but looks strong

Molly-Candor-Horrible, strong, in Peter's gang

Edward-Erudite-Nice, kind, Myra's boyfriend, looks strong, strong contender for ranking first

Myra-Erudite-Edward's girlfriend, kind of weak, hope she doesn't get cut for Edward's sake, kind, polite

And they are my transfers. I really hope Tris and her friends get in. Tris will have to work even harder than everyone else as she is extremely weak and tired at the moment but I know she will put in every effort to get ranked first. I close my eyes and try to get some sleep when suddenly I hear a girls scream coming from near the dorms. I recognise that screams, they are the same as the girl I saw being beaten by her father back in Abnegation 10 years ago. They could only have come from one person. Oh no. Tris...

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it is short, just a filler chapter. Next one will be longer than the last two! Please tell me any ideas for the story via PM or review! Please tell me anything I should improve or anything you would change! Also, if I missed out any of the transfers from the book or made a mistake about them! Also, free Dauntless cookies, (: :) , and a shout out for anyone who can answer the following trivia question correctly, winners will be announced in the next chapter, please feel free to answer even if the winners have already been announced! I will mention you in the chapter after I receive your answer! I will also give a shout out to anyone close or probably just anyone who participates! Here is the question:**

 **What is the colour/s of each faction?**

 **Good luck to all who enter! Also, I have a poll on my profile about when Tobias should ask Tris to be his girlfriend! Winner will be announced in the next chapter or in 2 chapters time!**


End file.
